


The Riot's Gone

by Beautyishername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>COMPLETE. Two single parents find a warm place in each other. Disclaimer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breathless-Corinne Bailey Rae

“You and Buster ok back there?” Lydia turned up the air. Her bright eyes sparkled in her rearview window at the joy of her life, Naomi. Her daughter looked out the window as her golden retriever rested his head on her lap. Her little hand rubbed his fur gently. She smiled brightly at her mother giving her a “thumbs up”.

 

“Mommy, are you going to tell us the surprise?” Her innocence never ceased to amaze her. Nor the fact that she was looking more like her every day. Her flawless pale skin shimmered in the sunlight along with her bright red hair. She kept her clear, green eyes out the window.

 

“It wouldn’t be a surprise then now would it?” Lydia looked at her gas tank. “Crap.” She whispered. How did she not notice her gas light was on.

 

“but me and Buster want to know. Look at him.” Her sweet voice made her smile more. Luckily, they were near a gas station.

 

“I see sweetie. Trust me, you two are going to love it.” She drove to the pump. “You’ve been such a good girl. I wanted to make this your day.”

 

“Yay!!!!!!” She hugged Buster’s neck. “I love you mommy.”

 

“I love you too sweetie.” She lowered the windows as she turned off the ignition. Getting out the car, she looked at her second child with firm eyes. “Stay, Buster.” She swore he understood not only commands but conversations.

 

It took five years, but she was finally here. The place where she was content being a single parent. The ironic part about children is how you learn from them everyday. Every second. She didn’t know what strength was until her husband left them. Physically, not financially. Her mother and father made sure to help her with that.

 

“Yes.” She found herself excited she stopped at $30.00 and not $30.01. It urked her every time she did this. Walking inside the convenience store, she looked at the various candies. Her eyes glowed at the gummy lifesavers. Naomi was going to really enjoy this. Grabbing the sweet treats, she noticed the handsome man at the end of the aisle. She could always recognize his lean, but muscular figure from afar. His messy dark brown hair. The way he thought and talked with his hands. She found it absolutely adorable.

 

He looked engulfed in his task, picking out various candies. He probably didn’t even notice she was on the same aisle as him. Passing him, she stood in line. A nervous habit of hers was to move her hair behind her ears, and she couldn’t stop it now.

 

That sweet perfume reminded him of her. The young woman who always came to his coffee shop. Her bright eyes. Her finger resting on her chin as she took her time deciding what she wanted. And he would wait seven minutes each time. Just staring at her gorgeous lips and eyebrows. Liking the way her voice was light and sweet from small conversation. Walking to the line, he realized it was her he was standing behind.

 

“Lydia?” He probably seemed like a big kid with a basket of candy. Her shoulders stiffened as she turned around.

 

“Hey Stiles.” She bit her lip. The awkward silence was killing them. “What brings you here? Dumb question.” She looked at his basket. It was nice to see him out of his work uniform. He looked more lax.

 

“No. I…..”he stuttered over his words. It was like he’d never seen a woman before. “Sorry, I’m just not used to seeing you outside of the coffee house.” He shrugged. “But then again, I’m not really…..ummm.” He pointed to the register. She was next in line.

 

 _Great job Stilinski_.

 

“$34.87.” Lydia searched through her purse. “Damnit.” She only had 33.00 in her purse. Her other two dollars were in the cup holder. “Can you please suspend my transaction? I don’t want to hold up the line.”

 

“Wait.” Stiles stopped her. “How much do you need?”

 

“Two dollars, but I can’t ask you to give me…..” He shook his head, giving the clerk the money. “It’s fine.” The clerk gave her the receipt. “Thank you.” She folded her lips. “I can give you your money back. It’s not a problem.”

 

“It’s just two dollars. No big deal.” He gave her a light grin. She bit her lip, mentally debating if she should make a move. No. it was silly. “I’ll just see you around.” She left the store. He continued to watch her as she drove off.

 

“mhmmmm.” The employee got his attention. Stiles placed his items on the counter. The man’s eye chastised him. “How could you let a woman like that leave without asking for her number?”

 

“Come on Dan. What sophisticated woman like that is going to go for a single parent, who left the police force to become a barista?”

 

“Correction, owner of the best coffee shops in town. Not just one, a chain. Let’s not forget to mention you’re 30 years old.”

 

“You mean two coffee shops.” The man couldn’t believe how he was downplaying himself. “Look, she’s cute. Beyond cute, but I’m sure there are plenty of business men who have her attention.”

 

“She was into you. She wanted you to ask for her number.”

 

“Dan, goodbye.” Stiles swiped his card, leaving the store.

 

His daughter was waving to him through the window. It was light she hadn’t seen him in days. “Are we going to the park?” She brightened at the bag.

 

“of course Kiddo. Pick which one.” She closed her eyes, placing her finger on a bag. It was like she was on some game show.

 

“This one.” She picked the Butterfinger bites. “thank you daddy.” He kissed her forehead. Her amber eyes glowed while he helped put her natural curls in a ponytail.

 

“Put on your seatbelt Leia.” She pulled it enthusiastically. “Ready Daddy.” Her bright smile was always a reward.

 

“Alright. To the park here we go.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Naomi hugged her mother for the third time since they got to the park. There was nothing more she enjoyed than the bright green grass and tall trees. Plus, the playground. The swing set had her name on it. But first, she would enjoy the shade with her mom.

 

Lydia held a lease in one hand and her daughter’s hand in the other. “Thanks for being a good helper.” The little girl carried the basket in her hand.

 

“My teacher says I’m the best helper in class, but I’m the best at everything in class.” Lydia was proud of her inherited intellect. “she also lets me read to the class 3rd and 4th grade stories. I love it. I can’t wait to go to the second grade. Summer can’t go fast enough.” She squieled.

 

It could for her. As a highschool vice principal, she needed everyday she could get. Together they unfolded the blanket laying on it. Her book not far from her. Buster laid on his back too. His mouth opened as they watched the sun beam through the leaves.

 

“Mom?” Naomi admired her mother’s beauty. She acquired her habit of lipfolding when she was in deep thought.

 

“yeah babe?” The little girl still hesitated.

 

“if I ask you something? Will you be mad at me?”

 

“Depends, did you break another vase and try to hide it?” She looked at her with accusing eyes.

 

“No. I just. I just want to know if you’re happy?” That was definitely unexpected.

 

“What do you mean sweetie? Of course I’m happy.” Lydia smiled. “I got you and buster. What made you ask that?”

 

“I don’t know. You just seem sad is all. Like you work and then when you come home you help me with my homework and stuff.” Lydia squinted her eyes.

 

“Nay, that is what mothers do….”

 

“I know that mommy. But you don’t hang out with Aunt Allison as much. Or even take time for yourself. My teacher said it’s always good to have hobbies…..” Children were definitely intuitive. Too much for their own good.

 

“Well just so you know. I love being a mother. It is my hobby. And I love watching you grow up and play with Buster. And Aunt Allison is still my best friend.”

 

“I know that, but what about another type of friend?” Lydia blushed deeply. She didn’t like where this conversation was going. “the last day of school, we watched the Little Mermaid.”

 

“You’ve seen that dozens of times at home and never asked this before.”

 

“yeah, but when I was watching it with the girls in my class they were saying how they hoped they could find a guy like Eric who would teach them things and love them. You don’t have that.” Naomi saw her mother frown. “I’m sorry mom. I didn’t mean to make you sad.” She hugged her.

 

“It’s ok sweetie. I’m not sad.” She held her. “Just know that God gives you what you need. And all I need is you and Buster.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Leia held her father’s hand tighter as they walked to the swing set. She already felt the wind through her ponytail. Pulling him faster, he let her.

 

Stiles would have never thought pushing his daughter on the swing set would be one of the highlights of his life. This time he made sure her shoes were tied tight. Last time, they flew off her feet. Her clumsiness was one thing he wished she hadn’t of inherited from him.

 

“Daddy. Look. A dog.” She watched the golden retriever run in circles with the little strawberry blonde girl around her age. Without thought, she ran towards them.

 

“Leia. Come back here.” He ran after her. Apparently, her ADHD was another one. He was going to have to give her a talk about running off like this. Luckily, he had her in his sight.

 

Leia looked at the little girl hug her dog. She wished she had one. Biting her lip, the green eyed girl looked at her.

 

“His name is Buster. Do you want to pet him?” The brunette bit her lip.

 

“don’t be scared.” She smiled. “He doesn’t bite. He loves meeting people. Hold out your hand.” Her new friend obeyed. She laughed as Buster put his paw in her hand.

 

“Nice to meet you Buster.” She shook his hand. “I’m Leia. What’s your name?” She pet his head.

 

“Naomi. I love your light up shoes.”

 

“thanks I got them for my birthday, along with this watch.” She showed her with pride.

 

“Cool.” Naomi held her hand taking her to her mother. “Mommy, look. I found a friend.” Lydia put her book down, looking around the two girls, seeing if there was a parent with her. “Her name is Leia. Isn’t she pretty?”

 

“Very pretty.” Lydia admired her gorgeous eyes and rich dark hair. “Sweetie, where is your mom or dad?”

 

“I don’t have a mom.” She shrugged.

 

“I don’t have a dad.” Naomi shrugged. Lydia folded her lips.

 

“but my dad is….” She turned around, knowing she was in big trouble by his frown. “is coming right now.” Lydia’s eyes widened at Stiles approaching them. He was scared to death.

 

“Leia, baby. You can’t do that ok. You can’t run off. There are people in this world who are. They just aren’t good people. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” He hugged her, not even noticing who’s child and dog he was around.

 

“I’m sorry daddy. I won’t do it again. I promise. I promise.” She hugged him back. “But look I met a friend. Well two friends actually.” Leia showed him the little girl. “This is Naomi. And Buster.” The dog barked.

 

“Well I’m glad you met two new friends. Just don’t give me a heart attack doing so.” He kissed her forehead, calming down.

 

Eventually his eyes settled on Lydia, whose expression matched his. This was more than a coincidence. Her lips puckered, trying to find the right thing to say. The two girls snickered at their parents’ silence.

 

“Lydia. I’m sorry.” He finally spoke.

 

“It’s not a problem. She’s really sweet. Naomi really takes to her. she’s very selective of who she talks too.”

 

“so is Leia.” He ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Daddy, can we go play on the slide?” The girls held hands.

 

“Sure, but we are walking you there.” He rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants, helping Lydia up. Her small hands fit perfectly in his. It had been a while since she actually had let a man touch her, even in a friendly way. He blushed at her curious eyes on him.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

 

“Your daughter is beautiful.” Stiles sat beside Lydia on the bench in front of the playground. The two watched their children run through the obstacle course, with Buster not that far behind.

 

“So is Leia.” She waved at the two girls who waved back. “You’re a real good dad. I can tell.” She observed.

 

“Yeah. She’s all I got. It’s been me and her since she was two.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No. don’t be. Her mother just woke up one day deciding that we didn’t belong together. And we didn’t. we got together for the wrong reason. Just to do it. Settling. But along the way, she decided that Leia didn’t belong in her life either. It takes her a while to warm up to women especially.” Lydia would have never guessed this.

 

Their conversations were nothing personal like this. It broke her heart hearing that. She heard the pain in their voices when they said didn’t have a mother and father.

 

“Well I’m glad she spoke to me.”

 

“Me too. You have very welcoming eyes. It’s hard to not get trapped by them.” He said before he could stop himself. She said nothing, only stared in his eyes. “I mean. It’s how I know you’re a good mother too. Actually a great one.” He shook his head, chastising himself.

 

“I have your two dollars by the way.” She took out her wristlet.

 

“Lydia I told you I don’t need it.” He declined, enjoying the scenery with her. “And I realized me and Leia’s life story is a buzzkill.”

 

“No. not at all. You’re a single parent like me. Long story short. After a year of marriage, my husband decided that his client was more for him than me. He is a divorce attorney. So I guess the joke is on me.”

 

“Damn.” Stiles said. “Well, here’s to being divorced.”

 

“and to being parents of the cutest six year olds ever? Is Leia six?”

 

“Yeah” Stiles begged the girls over to the bench. It was odd how they fit together so quickly. “Are you girls hungry? Do you want a hotdog?”

 

“yeah.” Leia and Naomi cheered.

 

“Do you want one Lydia?”

 

“Yeah. Stiles I’ll pay. Since you won’t let me give you your money back.” Stiles rolled his eyes, waving for the hotdog vendor to come.

 

Lydia was too logical of a person. She was wondering why this guy made her feel several emotions? First she was nervous. Now she was comfortable. She sat down on the blanket with Naomi on one side and Leia on the other side. They were eating their hotdog slowly, getting mustard on their faces. Stiles laughed, using his napkins to wipe it off.

 

His eyes kept catching Lydia’s. Dan was right, but he had no idea how to even approach this woman. As smart as she was. As independent and savvy as she was. He was just the shy, awkward single father.

 

“Is your hotdog good?” he didn’t know what else to ask.

 

“Yeah. I haven’t had one in a while.” She shrugged.

 

“Me and dad have these all the time.” Leia stated. “That and hamburgers, French friends, onion rings, and sandwiches.” Lydia laughed.

 

“So I take it you aren’t a cooker?”

 

“Not what so ever. I just started adding vegetables in Leia’s diet. Do you?”

 

“Yeah…..I’m not the best, but I’m good.”

 

“she makes the best lasagna. With piles of cheese.” Naomi tasted it in her mouth.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

How was it that their kids still had energy? Now they were playing hide and seek with one another. Buster was by them, sleeping.

 

Lydia felt his amber eyes on her. Was she really ready to throw herself back into the dating cycle? Thinking about it, she didn’t know if she was. Folding her lips, he took a deep breath.

 

“Umm. Lydia, I don’t do this really. But do you maybe want to get some coffee sometime? Not at my shop if you don’t want to. I can understand if you don’t. maybe you want to go to Barnes and Nobles since you love to read…but….”

 

“Stiles.” She got him back on track.

 

“Right. Umm. But I want to get to know you better. If that’s ok….”

 

“You’re a sweet guy Stiles…..”

 

“But you’re remarried…I should have known. Just because you aren’t wearing a ring doesn’t mean you aren’t married. I shouldn’t have assumed. I apologize.”

 

“No. No. I don’t even know what getting coffee or going to Barnes and Nobles means. I just. right now. Talking to you has been the best thing I’ve experienced in a while.”

 

“Me too. But?”

 

“I don’t know…”She shrugged. “Right now, I’m comfortable and not thinking. And a date makes things more…..”

 

“Lydia, it’s just coffee. It doesn’t have to have a label to it. Just two friends going to Barnes and Noble, sitting at the same table. You will probably be reading some Nobel Prize winner’s book about a Math Theorem since that’s what you do in the shop.” She blushed at his interest in her. “And me I will be reading the Walking Dead.” She laughed. “We don’t have to sip from the same cup or even split a Canoli.” Biting her lip, she thought.

 

“When and where?”

 

“You tell me. Can I see your phone?” She took it out her wristlet. He put his number in. “You call me. The ball is in your court. If you don’t call it, no hard feelings. Nothing will change.” Her green eyes smiled at his.

 

“Ok.” She took a deep breath.


	2. Feel Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel Again- OneRepublic

“Grandma.” Naomi ran to Natalie’s arms. She was more than delighted to pick her up and kiss her forehead. “I missed you.” Natalie put her down, not wanting to get flour on her. Her kitchen was a baking disaster. Dirty pans in the sink. Flour on the counters. But the aroma of fresh biscuits in the oven filled the air.

 

“you just saw me yesterday.” Lydia smiled at the two together. She had to thank Jeffrey for breaking her heart. It brought them back together again.

 

“But today is a new day and you’re making biscuits.” Naomi ran to her grandfather who was sleep on the couch with the newspaper on him. Removing the newspaper, she laid on his stomach, taking a nap herself.

 

“All that man does is sleep.” Natalie rolled her eyes, wiping her hands on her apron. Natalie noticed a glow in her daughter’s eyes.

 

“You got a little flour on your cheek.” Lydia wiped it off for her.

 

“Well you got a little glow in your eyes. Spill.” She dipped the spoon in the cake batter, handing it to her.

 

“What?” Lydia tasted it. “this is good. You know what, you should definitely….”

 

“Tell me. Mothers know. Have you met someone? Did you get a promotion?”

 

“Mom. If I tell you, will you not go overboard?” What was the point of asking when she already knew the answer?

 

“If by overboard, you mean tell it like it is, I will try.” Natalie folded her arms, waiting patiently.

 

“Yesterday, I had a really good conversation with a guy. Stiles Stilinski.”

 

“O yeah, Sheriff Stilinski’s son. He’s definitely an oddball, but underneath it all, he’s a good man. I don’t see how he runs his shop in such an organized manner considering he’s like a Tasmanian devil at times. But anyway, back to you.”

 

“He wants to take me out. Not really on a date.” She showed her his number.

 

“But it is one.” Natalie ate some cake batter herself. Lydia gave her chastising eyes.

 

“Don’t you? I haven’t seen you like this ever. Jackson, Aiden, Parrish, even Jeffrey. When he left, he really broke you. And it’s ok to want to try again. Stiles is simple not so flashy.”

 

“Mom you were happy when Jeff and I broke up.” Her eyes on her little girl dead to the world. “I am dreading the day when she’s going to ask about her father. She doesn’t even remember him.”

 

“You are right about that. She’s just like you. What are you going to tell her?”

 

“I don’t know.” Lydia wiped her eyes. “How can you tell your daughter that your husband thought a barely legal size 2 Blonde was better than his family? I don’t want her to live with that resentment. I’m just getting over mine.”

 

“Well we will cross that bridge when we get there.” Natalie held her hand. “I wasn’t happy to see you go through that pain. And I was hoping I was wrong about him. What mother wants their child with a lying, manipulative womanizer?”

 

But at her young age, Lydia found herself attracted to tall, handsome, naturally charismatic men. Men who only saw her as an object.

 

“You’re right. I deserve better. And I’m not just staying with someone because it’s all I know.”

 

“But I do want you to find another guy Lydia. You deserve more than just your job and daughter.” Lydia shook her head.

 

“Even Nay said something about that.”

 

“Because, she loves you and is in sync with you. Not every guy wants to hurt you. And what is your plan? Just stay celibate until Nay graduates highschool?”

 

“Mom….”

 

“What? You need someone who can give you feedback and be there when you need them.”

 

“I hate how you’re always right.” Lydia folded her lips, thinking about Stiles’ cute constant babbling. “You drive me up a wall.”

 

“You will be doing the same thing to Naomi.” The two laughed. “So are you going to call and see if he’s available tonight?”

 

“I don’t even know what to say.” She shrugged.

 

“Give me your phone.” Natalie held her hand out.

 

“Sure.” Her sarcasm bit. “No.” Her mom gave her stern eyes. “I’ve reached a whole new low. My mother is giving me dating advice.”

 

“Good dating advice. Give it here.” Lydia gave in. “now let’s see. hmmmmm.” She read her text aloud.

 

_Hey Stiles. Are you available tonight around 7?_

“Short sweet to the point. Now it’s 12:30, so he won’t answer until probably oneish. So don’t panic.” She sent it. Her victorious grin made Lydia shake her head in annoyance.

 

“I won’t.”

 

“We can keep Naomi tonight.”

 

“Mom, nothing is going to happen that quickly.” Lydia laughed.

 

“Even if it doesn’t, you need a break. I know you want to do this all by yourself but you aren’t alone.” She hugged her.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Hello. Claudia’s Gourmet Coffee on Fairfield Drive. How may I help you?” The young employee waited for a response. “Hello?” Stiles looked at her briefly, going back to replenishing his muffins, scones, and banana bread in his display.

 

Another rush hour was over. But every time the phone rang, he wished it was Lydia. There was no way she was ever going to call him. He would just settle for her coming in here.

 

“Mr. Stilinski. No one said anything.” She hung up.

 

“That’s ok Vicki.” He handed her the towel to go wipe off the tables with the rest of the workers. As odd as it was, he enjoyed this better than the force. Better than long hours of not sleeping and not being able to leave your work at your job. At the sound of the door opening, he looked at his best friend walk with in his goofy smile.

 

“Sup Stiles.” He walked to the counter with his phone in hand.

 

“No…”Stiles could read his sneaky smile.

 

“Your best friend can’t get a Crème Brulee latté?” Scott played it off so well. His brother knew him like a book.

 

“For that yes. But for whatever suggestion you got, no.” He grabbed a mug and some coffee beans.

 

“Well.” He walked behind the counter.

 

“Scott you can’t be back here. I got to be professional.” The employees ignored their normal banter.

 

“Since when have you ever played by the rules? Especially when it comes to my love life? Now the shoe is on the other foot and you’re running scared.”

 

“Am not. I followed your advice. I asked Lydia out, well not officially, and she hasn’t sent anything. And stupid me I only gave her my number.”

 

“Stiles, what am I going to do with you?” Scott hit his own head.

 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with myself either. Everyday I look at Leia and I wish I could just be more. I wish I could give her more. Like mom and dad gave me.” He set the mug on a saucer.

 

“Stiles you are the best dad I know, better than mine. She isn’t missing a thing. She has all the love and support she needs from you and your parents.”

 

“yeah, but soon she will be a teenager. It seems a long time but it’s not. I won’t be able to help with that angst and anxiety. Hell I can barely handle mine at times.” He shrugs. “which is probably what Lydia sensed, which is why she hasn’t called back.” He shrugged.

 

“Give her time.” He pulled up her Facebook page. “When she first dropped off Buster for his check-up, it was like pulling teeth to get her to talk. Now she’s more open. She’s sweet. But not my type.” He searched through her pictures “but her friend sure is.” He looked at the tag. “Allison Argent.”

 

“Scott.” Stiles watched him search Allison’s page. “this is supposed to be about me now.” He checked his pocket, pulling out the pockets. “Where is my phone? Where is my phone?” He started looking around the counter and various machines, even through the peephole to the kitchen.

 

“Now you sound like your old self.” Scott laughed.

 

“Scott help me find my phone. Did you sneak and take it? Give it here.”

 

“I don’t have it dude. Honest.”

 

“Mr. Stilinski, I plugged it in the back.” Vicki informed.

 

“O.” He paused. “Well thank you. Good to know my workers are more responsible than I am. Watch the front while we go to the back room. “ Luckily, no one was in the bistro.

 

He grabbed his phone off the small table, eyes lighting up like a kid at Christmas. The veterinarian ran his hand through his thick hair, a bright smile plastered on his face. “I take it she called?”

 

“Yeah.” Stiles showed him the simple text. “What do I text back?”

 

“How about ‘yes’ .” Scott laughed.

 

“Good idea.” His fingers typed, grinning at the instant response. “She sent me her address. She only lives about two blocks from me. How could I not know that?”

 

“I can watch Leia. She loves sleepovers with Uncle Scott.”

 

“Sorry, you got to stand in line behind Granny and Paw-Paw.” The two laughed as a silence came over them. “Scott do you feel as lonely as I do sometimes. I mean, I’m not alone. I got you and my parents, but I just want someone better than Kaelynn. The signs were there. Her trying to start fights for no reason. The lack of intimacy. I just kept trying because I…….” he thought of the rebellious dirty blonde.

 

“Stiles when you love, you love hard. There is nothing wrong with that. You just got to find someone who wants that love from you and only you. but as far as my loneliness. Yes. I finally have my practice with Deaton and I go home and no one is there. My mom tries to fix me up with so many girls but they don’t catch my attention.” He shrugged.

 

“Tell me about it. I usually mess up my mom’s dates on purpose just to get on her nerves.” The two laughed.

 

“We’ll find someone one day.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Come on Lydia.” Allison parked her car. When she told her about yesterday and the text, she didn’t think her friend was going to kidnap her and take her to his Bisto. She looked at the beautiful bright yellow sign. It was written in immaculate cursive. “I’m hungry.”

 

“so you pick this place to come and get a sandwich. Look, I don’t want to seem desperate. I had my mom text him. now I got my sister trying to get me to go inside. This is so not who I used to be.”

 

“That’s because when that asshole left you and Nay, he took your confidence with him. and you’ve got to take it back. Along with your power.”

 

“Als, please don’t counsel me. It’s summer.” The brunette nudged her.

 

“Well, I am the guidance counselor so I should know. But I’m right. Lydia you can’t define yourself by guys. That’s what you’ve always done in school. And you lost who you were as a person. And you’ve found yourself. Naomi has such a strong role model.” Allison ran her fingers through her gorgeous red locks.

 

“I’m just scared though. I can’t go through that again. I can’t put Nay through that again. Yesterday, you should have seen him with her. he was so kind. Him and his daughter fit so perfectly with us.”

 

“Well you know what they say, if it fits so well, it’s meant for you.”

 

“they also say that what’s too good to be true usually is.”

 

“Usually.” Allison pointed her finger. “You’re the former math professor. Usually means maybe 75 percent, at most 80 percent. Which means there is a 20 to 25 percent chance that is not.”

 

“those are still small chances babe.” She said.

 

“small chances that you want. And there is nothing wrong with that. So get out the car and let’s go.” Allison closed her door. It now made sense why her sister would always check her makeup and outfit every time she came here.

 

Allison opened the door as she noticed Stiles behind the counter. He held a clipboard in his hand, checking his inventory. And also, the very attractive local veterinarian who stood on other side. She blushed when he gave her a bright smile. She didn’t know they were friends.

 

“Hey Stiles.” Allison walked up the counter. Lydia bit her lip, standing beside her. She gave him an awkward smile as she avoided his eyes. He probably thought she was desperate.

 

“Hey. Allison.” His eyes were still on Lydia. He thought her hair was beautiful with it’s natural curls, but she looked even more like a goddess with it straight. Gulping, he finally opened his mouth. “Hey Lydia.” His bright blush gave his feelings away.

 

“Hey Stiles.” Her blush matched his.

 

Allison moved out their way as she looked at the menu. His friend was definitely checking her out. He wasn’t even hiding it, much to her liking.

 

“So…ummm….Barnes and Nobles right?”

 

“Without a doubt.” The two looked at Scott and Allison flirt. Why couldn’t they be like that?

 

“so umm, did you want to get anything? Or you didn’t have to. You can just..I’m going to shut up now.”

 

“A patty melt please.” She bit her lip. “And I have the money this time too.”

 

“You don’t need it. It’s on the house.” He placed the ticket on the clip behind him. The cook grabbed it instantly.

 

“Stiles. No let me pay please.” Her hand softly touched his. Her thumb grazing his wrist. Licking his lips, he held hers gently.

 

“How about this. Tonight, if you find a book you like, I will pay for it?”

 

“You aren’t going to budge are you?” She slowly let go of his hand. He was definitely headstrong.

 

“Nope.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Stiles. We raised you remember. We know what we’re doing.” Claudia kissed his head, adjusting his leather jacket. “You look so handsome. Like your father. This reminds me of me and John’s first date.”

 

“Mom all my dates remind you of you and dad’s first date.” He laughed, looking through the window at Leia and John making mudpies.

 

“That’s because his palms were so sweaty, like yours.” She handed him a paper towel. “Now remember, it’s a date. You don’t have to marry her. and it’s ok if it doesn’t go well tonight.” Leia and John walked inside to the kitchen sink. Drying her small hands, she ran to him.

 

“You’re dressed up Dad. Are you and Uncle Scott going out tonight?”

 

“Yeah. Will you be ok with granny and paw-paw tonight?” He hated lying to her, but it didn’t make sense to tell her about something still unsure. To her, Lydia was the pretty lady, but that could change if things become more permanent.

 

“Of course. Granny and I are going to make cookies. Then me and paw-paw are going to watch old westerns.” She hugged his leg as he picked her up.

 

“You be on your best behavior.” He held her in his arms.

 

“Always.” She kissed his nose as he put her down. Natalie took her in the living room. John leaned against sink, inspecting him. A slow smile appeared on his face.

 

“So are you going to give me some advice? Like don’t mess this up. Don’t make any corny jokes. Don’t bring up Kaelynn.”

 

“I think you know.” John smiled.

 

“Do you resent me still?”

 

“For what?”

 

“Marrying her because I got her pregnant?”

 

“I didn’t resent you. I can’t resent a man for stepping up to the plate and marrying someone wanting to provide a life for their child. I resented you for not seeing that she wasn’t going to change. But the best thing she could have done was to leave Lay with us. She has a stable environment. It is the most unselfish thing she’s done.”

 

“Yeah it is.” Stiles said. “Thanks dad.”

 

“For?”

 

“Helping me get my life on track. Supporting me even when I left the force.”

 

“Son, it’s your life. Live it for yourself not me. Plus, I say I lucked out with all the free coffee I can get.” The two hugged.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Lydia looked at herself in her bathroom mirror. Her red lipstick and gold eyeshadow were perfect. She created a middle part in her hair. Releasing a breath, she looked at her hands. “My rings.” She went to her nightstand, putting them on. She was nervous. giddy. And this outfit. Her leather skirt, t-shirt, cardigan and heels. Was this too dressy?

 

“ugggggghhh” The clock said 6:50. She didn’t have time to change.

 

Stiles waited at her doorstep. His fingers were twitching to ring the doorbell. It was like he was in high school again. Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell.

 

Lydia walked slowly to the door, opening it. She was not going to twist her ankle in excitement. He had this soft smile on his face. She couldn’t help but smile back.

 

He chastised himself for not bringing her flowers or chocolates. Maybe one of those big bears. He just couldn’t keep staring at her.

 

“Hey….”

 

“Hey.” She gripped her purse tightly. “Ready?”

 

“Yeah.” He held out his arm to her as she placed hers inside his. Both were enjoying this closeness.

 

“Wait.” Stiles stopped at his jeep.

 

“what?” Her eyes searched his.

 

“I just wanted to say that you look so beautiful tonight. Um. Actually every time I see you. I get so caught up with the big things. Like even now, I’m praying that…..”

 

“Stiles.” Lydia smiled. “I’m nervous too. Especially since we said this wasn’t a date.” She bit her lip.

 

“It doesn’t have to be. As a matter of fact, here is my disclaimer. If I make an ass of myself, which I know I will. Please tell me Leia doesn’t loose a friend.”

 

“She won’t.” Lydia held her hand out as he shook it.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Stiles watched her eyes brighten as they walked in the bookstore. She was completely enthralled by selections and the smell of fresh pastries. Lydia grabbed his hand taking him with her. Biting her lip, she found herself in the children’s section.

 

“I can’t believe I instinctively walked here. Old habits die hard.” She was so used to shopping for Naomi.

 

“No. I think it’s cute. You love your daughter. Sometimes when I’m in Walmart I find myself walking to the toy aisle. Debating if I should get Leia the toy water gun or Barbie. Eventually, I get both.” The two laughed. “Being parents is a part of who we are, but sometimes I forget about myself.”

 

“Me too. So you lead the way to the comic book section.” Stiles held her hand as a cheesy grin appeared on his face.

 

“This is the best tv show ever!” He grabbed _The Walking Dead_ comic book. “But of course not the best story ever.”

 

“Let me guess. You’re a Star Wars man…..”

 

“Did my nerdy, sporadic ways give it away?” He laughed at himself.

 

“Just a little bit. I never could really get into it. I’ll watch it though.” She had no idea what she was in for with this man. He was already planning a movie marathon.

 

“Well me and Leia are going to go to Comic Con one day and we are going to cosplay.”

 

“Cosplay?” She was being thrown into another world.

 

“Costume role playing. What’s your favorite show?”

 

“ _Good Wife_. Well, it was. Now I’m into _Preacher_ a little bit.” He was definitely shocked by her second choice.

 

“Well then you could dress up like Tulip or Jesse, even Cassidy. It’s really big. And everyone who goes gets caught up in the fun. You and Naomi should definitely come with us. We are going to be Stormtroopers.” She shrugged. “I’m sorry I went overboard. I shouldn’t be planning something and we don’t even know if…..”

 

“No. That’s not it. I just. I wish I had this excitement about life that you have. That I once had. I see it so much in Naomi and it’s so nostalgic.”

 

“Because that’s how life is supposed to be. When I signed my divorced papers, it was the best day of my life. I was done with it. Hating Kaelynn. Then I realized I should be thanking her because I don’t know what I’d do without Leia in my life.” The two walked through the aisles. “She’s my number one priority.”

 

“Naomi is too. I don’t really let too many people around her. Besides my parents and Allison.” She stopped him at the Biography Section. “People are crazy. And I couldn’t forgive myself if anything were to happen to her. Jeffrey definitely hurt her once. I can’t let anyone else do it again.” She looked through the shelves. Grabbing one, she read the inside of the cover. Stiles couldn’t help but admire her grace.

 

“Tell me about it. That’s why I got out of law enforcement. It was getting draining. Seeing the flaws in our system. How the bad people with the money would get out in no time with bail. And only a slap on the wrist with a good lawyer. And see good cops become dirty, over exercising their power, especially minorities. Or anyone who they thought were inferior to them. And having to tell families about their loved ones. There were good days but good or bad, I was still overexhaused. That’s what I got for trying to be like my father instead of like Stiles.” The two sat on a bench as customers walked around them. They probably looked random, but they didn’t care.

 

“So that’s how you became a boss man.” She teased.

 

“Luckily, I had a minor in business when I graduated at 22. I was a cop until I graduation. Then I found myself working at Starbucks. And I liked it. I’m pretty sure many customers gave me the side eye for snarky comments but the atmosphere. it was so easy breezy.”

 

“Is that when you met Kaelynn?”

 

“Yeah. But let’s not talk about our exes in depth. At least not now.”

 

“Ok.” He was right. They didn’t need to end up moping about their past mistakes.

 

“But after working at Starbucks I wanted my own business. My dad being the sheriff, had connections from contractors to bankers. Every viable resource. Then became Claudia’s. It’s my mother’s name. So tell me how you get to be this magnificent vice principal.”

 

“Well, I went to Stanford and of course majored in Mathematics. I graduated with my BA in 3 years and Master’s in 2.”

 

“Wow, you’re hella smart.”

 

“I also graduated highschool in three years at 17. Then I finished with my Master’s at 22. And I was ready to take on the world. Teaching at college level was a bit of a challenge though. I was so young, some of the adults thought they could get over on me. And once I got the hang of it, I kind of got bored. I wanted something new, so I went down to highschool. I taught Calculus and Trigonometry, then a position opened and I wanted to get out the classroom so I got my certification in Ed Leadership. And here I am.” It was hard to imagine she did all this putting up with Jeff and the aftermath of the divorce.

 

“What would you like to eat?” He helped her from the bench, guiding them to the Starbucks on the other side of the store.

 

She took her time looking at the various treats. She pointed to the strawberry cheesecake and Panini on the menu as Stiles paid for their meal.

 

“So what else do you want to do with your life? What are your other goals?” The employee brought them their food and cappuccino.

 

“to be honest. I was so focused on school. And getting married. And having a family and career. I lost sight. A true hobby of mine is fashion. I love to accessorize. In another world, I would have been a stylist. I’ve always wanted to travel to Italy one day. And now I’m pretty sure I’m boring you.” She took a bite of her sandwhich.

 

“No. Just the opposite.” He licked his lips, laughing shyly.

 

“what?”

 

“I’m just surprised I’m not making this into a disaster. Usually, I would have probably knocked down a couple of book shelves and walked off as if nothing happened.”

 

“Well maybe I’m a good luck charm.” She flirted.

 

“Maybe you are.” He sipped, their eyes never breaking eye contact.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Lydia reached for his hand as he drove her home. Carefully, as if asking, lacing their fingers. She didn’t know if she could trust her heart like this. But when he returned the same pressure to hers, she smiled. Parking in her driveway, he opened the door for her. He took his time walking her to her doorstep.

“I had a really good time tonight.” He didn’t let her hands go.

 

“Me too.”

 

“You now know I live like 10 minutes away from you.” He was finding ways to keep her with him. not that she minded.

 

“O, so technically we’re neighbors.” She found her self staring at his lips and cute moles.

 

“I guess what I am trying to summon up the courage to ask is was this just a one time thing?”

 

“No.” Her voice was light yet firm.

 

“Umm. Maybe you and Naomi would like to meet Leia and I somewhere tomorrow? I’m off two days in a row. I was going to take her to the mall. Just to get us out the house. Or is that to soon to involve our kids into this?”

 

“Well we did say we should make a playdate for the girls. Naomi is so smart but it can intimidate the other kids. But one thing I tell her is never change herself for them. I made that mistake in highschool….”

 

“Who didn’t make mistakes in highschool? So then, tomorrow. Do you want me to call you?” She nodded licking her lips.

 

“Goodnight Lydia.” He kissed her cheek.

 

“Night Stiles.” She watched him walk to his car. Her heart pounding loudly. Her hands sweating. Allison was right. A 20 to 25 percent chance was worth it.


	3. Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Me- Sixpence None the Richer

Stiles turned up Coldplay as Leia began to sing with it. Luckily, she inherited his good taste in music. He grabbed his phone, stopping at the light. Lydia said she would be there at 12. Last night was simple. Easy. Amazing. It all came together naturally. He should have kissed those perfect lips….

 

“Daddy. The light is green.” Leia laughed. “Did you have fun with Uncle Scott. You seem really happy.” Who was the parent here?

 

“Yeah. I did.” He put his phone down.

 

“Yay!”

 

“So did you have fun with Paw-Paw and Granny?”

 

“Yeah. we all feel asleep on the couch watching _Gunsmoke_.”

 

“Good.” He parked in front of his bistro. Nothing like a surprise visit from the boss to make sure every one was on task. Grabbing her small hand, he took her inside. Shocked how everything was running smoothly. Busy but smoothly.

 

Employees were on the floor taking orders from customers. And all three registers at the front were open to speed up service. It’s about time they learned not to be so lazy. Leia held on tightly so she would not get lost in the chaos of the store.

 

“It’s ok Lay.” He left with her. He saw what he needed to see.

 

“So are we going to see Naomi and Ms. Lydia now?” She buckled her seatbelt. She missed her new friends.

 

“You really like them don’t you?” She nodded adamantly.

 

“They don’t look at me weird like some of the kids in class did. Or even my teacher.” She folded her lips as Stiles looked her.

 

“What do you mean?” He thought he was always observant of her. he never noticed a change in her mood. Her grades also never suffered.

 

She shrugged at his waiting eyes. “Sometimes the girls in my class wouldn’t play with me at recess. Because I like to watch bugs crawl and collect rocks. But it’s ok.”

 

“No. It’s not ok. It’s never ok if someone mistreats you. Did they pick on you? Call you names?”

 

“No, Daddy. Honest. I can just tell they think I’m different. I mean I like girly things but I could care less about being a princess. I love the trees and animals.” Her innocent voice made him want to cry. He kissed her forehead. “My teacher says I have an active imagination but I don’t know how to stop myself at times.” Stiles knew that all too well.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me this when school was going on?” She remained silent under his eyes. “Leia?” he softly asked.

 

“I don’t know.” She hunched her shoulders.

 

“Well just so you know. It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. Just as long as you like yourself. And I definitely like you. There is no other little girl I know who I’d rather be around than you. Your clever, brave, and aren’t afraid to be yourself. I wish I were like you when I was growing up.”

 

“Really?” She never thought any adult wanted to be like a child.

 

“Yeah.” He kissed her forehead. “Just next time tell me when something is bothering you or if something goes on in the class, so I can take care of it.” She smiled as he turned on the ignition.

 

“Do you like Naomi and Ms. Lydia? I saw how you looked at her at the park. She is really pretty. Prettier than mom was, inside and out.” This really took him by surprise. “My teacher said that beauty comes from within.”

 

“You remember your mother?”

 

“little bits and pieces. Like her dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She didn’t really like to pick me up that much like you. She never looked at me the way Lydia did, I know that for sure.” She hoped she wasn’t making him upset.

 

Sometimes she could hear him talk about her with her grandparents. But she pretended not to listen because she didn’t want to get in trouble for eavesdropping.

 

“How does she look at you?”

 

“It’s hard to explain.” She bit her lip, thinking hard. “Like how she looks at Naomi.” She smiled brightly. “Do you like her though? I mean. I do want a mommy.”

 

“I do like Lydia kiddo. And I know you like her too. But if she doesn’t like me the same way I like her back, I can’t force her. Do you understand what that means?” She nodded.

 

“So will she stop being my friend if she doesn’t like you?” Her innocent question hurt his heart but he didn’t show it. He didn’t want to think about her not liking him or wanting to be around him.

 

“Of course not. Never. Anyone who doesn’t want to be your friend is beyond crazy.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Lydia and Naomi sat in the food court, waiting for Stiles and Leia. Last night was effortlessly perfect. From the conversation, to the light touches. She wanted to feel more though. When he walked to his jeep, she should have stopped him. Kissed him. The feel of his lips stayed on her cheek.

 

“I hope Mr. Stiles and Leia come quick.” She looked at her mother’s phone. “10 minutes till.”

 

“they will be here. Trust me.” Naomi stared at her bright brush. She noticed this change after she met Naomi’s dad.

 

“Is Mr. Stiles your boyfriend now?” Lydia almost spat her drink out. She was too smart for her own good.

 

“We are just friends sweetie.”

 

“Well, I’m happy because you need another friend. Besides Aunt Allison. Mr. Stiles seems nice. You told me, that is the best way to make friends. Be nice.”

 

“Well, I am right. Will it bother you to see me and Mr. Stiles around each other more?”

 

“No. but?” She frowned, staring at her shoes. Lydia rubbed her hand gently.

“What if he doesn’t like me? Or what if he doesn’t want me around?”

 

“That won’t happen. He thinks you’re wonderful. And beautiful. And if he gets to know you. he will see what I see. A little girl who is friendly and smart.”

 

“You think so?” She laced her hands together in excitement.

 

“I know so.” Lydia kissed her cheek.

 

Stiles saw the mother and daughter together. He also saw the sadness in Leia’s eyes. She wanted that connection with a woman so badly. Approaching them slowly, Naomi and Leia hugged each other tightly, holding hands. The two girls looked at their parents staring awkwardly at each other.

 

The two didn’t know how they were supposed to act with their kids there. She wanted to hug him, but…maybe this was a mistake.

 

“Mommy what’s wrong?” Naomi grabbed her hand. Leia still seemed hesitant around her.

 

“Nothing baby.” She stooped down to look them both in their eyes. “Leia. I’m so happy to see you again.” The brunette instantly hugged her. Lydia only rubbed her back.

 

Stiles watched Lydia with his daughter. And he wanted her to know that he could be the same to Naomi. He wasn’t good with kids except his own, but that didn’t stop him. “I’m happy to see you too Naomi.” She gave him a bright smile.

 

Naomi began to wonder if Stiles could be her “real” father? Would he treat her the same as he did his own child?

 

“You ok sweetie?” Stiles touched her shoulder as she nodded. “So ladies, where are we off to?”

 

“The Children’s Place!” Naomi inherited her mother’s fashion sense.

 

“The merry go round.” Leia said as Naomi brightened.

 

“I forgot about that. Yeah. let’s do that.” The two jumped up and down.

 

“Well I think we got a winner.” Lydia smiled. He was the only man who made her fell like she was the only woman in the room.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“We will be right there looking at you guys.” Stiles helped the girls on their horses. They nodded, holding onto their poles. He stepped off as the worker made sure all the children were safe.

 

“it’s hard to watch her here.” Stiles stood beside Lydia. She made a simple shirt dress and boots seem sexy. Meanwhile, he was in a hoodie and some jeans. “Last year she always wanted me to ride on it with her, now she wants to be a big girl.” The worker started the ride. The loud music did not interrupt their conversation.

 

“But isn’t that what we always wanted from our parents? For them to let us grow up. And when we do, we want to be their children again.” She let her arm down beside him. he looked down at her linking their fingers together. “It’s like how I was during my divorce. I came crawling back. Sorry.”

 

“No. I get it. I really do. You know I have diarrhea of the mouth. Partly because of my personality. And then because of you. you’re so easy to talk too. I get lost in it. And I’m trying to setup these boundaries and I tell myself not to do this. But when I’m around you this. I…..” He ran his hand through his hair.

 

“I like it too.” Lydia said. Her eyes on the girls. “You know we have so much at stake involving the kids. They want a mother and father so badly. They know so much more about relationships then we give them credit for. I don’t even have pictures of Jeffrey around my house. I know you can’t erase a person, but that’s what I did to his memory. They are locked away until I think she’s ready. and I’m doing it again. I am so sorry.”

 

“no. I get it. I’ve tried to erase Kaelynn but my daughter has a super sense of hearing. She was just a wild personality, you know. We had a couple of criminal justice classes together. Even study sessions. And cliché we hooked-up at a party. We were constantly on and off. Then she got pregnant. I thought that it was sign that we were meant to be. Stupid sign I know. But she hadn’t settled down with anyone and neither did I. I thought the marriage and pregnancy would make her become serious, but no.”

 

“I thought it would settle Jeffrey down too. I definitely wasn’t planning for Nay so early in our marriage. I was happy but at the same time, I was sad because he didn’t even try to disguise his unease about her. I thought it was because he was working long hours. At least that’s what I told myself. He was fooling around with his client a year before he divorced me. And now I feel like an idiot.”

 

“No, you aren’t. Not at all. You sound like someone who was trying so hard to hold onto to her marriage. You wanted to be strong and tough it out. Unfortunately, it takes two people and not one.” He waved at the girls. “You have no idea how much Naomi means to her. I know they just met, but kids have that innocence. They can just walk up to anyone who is accepting to them and love them back.” He squeezed her hand.

 

“Why can’t people be like that in general?”

 

“You tell me.” They both kept staring at eachother’s lips.

 

“You know what? I was afraid to bring up our exes because I didn’t know if we could handle all that information. I’m glad we did.” Lydia brushed her hair behind her ear. His intense gaze was harder to break away from.

 

“Me too.”

 

“You know, I used to think that bringing up the past makes things harder. Don’t get me wrong. It does.” She folded her lips. “But it made me appreciate it in hindsight. I’m stronger. We’re stronger because of it.” The ride stopped.

The girls ran them. Not saying anything about their parents’ holding hands. On the merry-go-round, they were squealing as their parents talked.

 

“that was fun. Where are we going next?”

 

“The Children’s Place!” Naomi said jumping up and down. She grabbed Leia’s hand, scaring the life out of her. She was not expecting to be guided through the mall like this with their mother and father walking behind them.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Lydia and Naomi were in their element as they walked in the store. She had to remind her little genius to stop pulling on Leia so hardly. But eventually, she got used to it and started looking through the racks with them.

 

Stiles watched them from afar, as Lydia shook her head playfully towards him. No way was she going to let him be so far away from her. them. after everything they discussed. She chose the right person to trust that too.

 

“Come on Stiles. You’ve got to learn how to pick out clothes for Leia.”

 

“I just leave that to her granny and now you.” He nudged her as the girls looked through the hat bin. They laughed while trying the different hats. Eventually liking the denim baseball hat.

 

“You two look so adorable.” Lydia took her phone out, taking pictures of them hugging. “I’m sending these to you.” The girls kept making cute poses.

 

“thanks. I can make it my home screen.”

 

“mom, can Leia stay over tonight? Pretty please?” Stiles’ eyes widened. He didn’t want to impose. The mother touched his arm lightly.

 

“It’s not a problem with me. We would love the company. But you have to ask her father?” Naomi and Leia gave him their puppy dog eyes.

 

“Please Mr. Stiles. Can she stay?” Like he could resist their pleas.

 

“Please Daddy?”

 

“Well how can I say no to your beautiful faces? Of course.” The girls cheered.

 

“What are you girls in the mood for tonight?” The two thought long and hard.

 

“Mexican.”

 

“Mexican it is.”

 

“Can Daddy sleep over too!” Their eyes widened as Leia bit her lip. She asked something she wasn’t supposed to. Their faces had this stiffness as they were trying to find the right words.

 

“I’m sorry. I. I.” Leia bit her lip.

 

“It’s ok sweetie.” Lydia rubbed her hair. “Your dad can definitely have dinner with us.” Stiles was glad she knew how to deflect the uneasy topic.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Which one do you want to bring?” Stiles let her pick from her collection of DC Comic tote bags.

 

“Vixen, she loves animals like me. Plus it matches with my new jacket. Thanks daddy.” She opened the tote bag, putting all her essentials inside. Leia looked at him carefully. He was still not at ease from her question earlier. Why didn’t she think before she spoke more often? And she didn’t understand why it made him so uneasy.

 

“Daddy, are you still mad from earlier?”

 

“I’m not mad Lay.”

 

“Then why did you blush when I asked if you could sleep over with Lydia? Isn’t she your friend too?”

 

“yes she is. You are right. But it’s hard to explain…” He sat on her bed, bringing her to sit in his lap.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I like Lydia the way mommies and daddies like each other.” He prayed that was a good enough answer.

 

“I know that daddy. Anyone with eyes can see that.” He blushed. “but if you like her then why don’t you want to spend more time with her?” He wished she could stay young and innocent forever. Something so logical, really wasn’t.

 

“I do but sometimes, it’s best to give people space.”

 

“But I only thought you did that when you make someone mad. Like the time you accidently dropped Uncle Scott’s phone in the garbage dispenser. Or the time where you ran over granny and paw-paw’s mailbox…or the time where….”

 

“I get it babe.” he cut her off. “how can I explain it. Hmmmm. Got it. Remember when you had that My Little Pony and you played with it for about a week, then you stopped playing with it because you were tired of it?” She nodded.

 

“It’s the same thing.”

 

“So you don’t want Lydia to get tired of you?”

 

“Right.”

 

“Does that mean she can get tired of me?” She panicked. Only he could screw things up like this. But he kept his cool.

 

“Are you kidding me? No way. She is in love with you. did you see the way she helped you pick out your denim jacket to match your hat? She could never get tired of you.”

 

“Good. “ She smiled. “Do you think Naomi could get tired of me?”

 

“No. That little girl thinks the world of you.”

 

“She thinks the world of you too Daddy.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“Yeah. She told me. She says that you are also shy. Why are you shy daddy?”

 

“I guess because I’m afraid she will get tired of me too. “

 

“Daddy, they aren’t like Mommy. Neither am I. I can never be tired of you.” She kissed his cheek.

 

“Well. I’m glad of that.”

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

“Lydia….”Allison sat on her counter, swinging her legs. Lydia was avoiding her chastising eyes. Funny how their dynamic was still the same since highschool. Anytime they did something wrong, they called each other out on it. Which was why she was washing dishes rather than putting them in the dishwasher. “Lydia.” Allison pinched her.

 

“Ouch.” Her eyes squinted in annoyance.

 

“You can flare those nostrils all you want.” She whispered while Naomi sat on the couch with Buster watching Dora the Explorer. “But I know a part of you wanted him to stay over too.” She threw the dishtowel on her.

 

“So what if I did.” She whispered back. “I couldn’t because it’s too soon. I just met the guy. I mean. I’ve known him for a while, but now this is on a different level. And I can’t just throw myself completely into him like that. It’s unfair to me and Naomi.”

 

“That’s the fear talking not the reality of the situation.” She bit her lip. “Ok. Maybe both but mostly the fear. I don’t have children, but I can understand why you don’t want different men around her. but Stiles isn’t that kind of man. And you know that.”

 

“Yeah, I do. He has so must trust in me. To let Lay stay with us tonight. I don’t know what I would have said if Leia would have asked.”

 

“That’s always a tricky subject when it comes to the double standards of men and women. But this day and age nothing surprises me any more. And you’re a good mom for watching out for your daughter like that. You also seem excited too.”

 

“Yeah. you should meet Leia. She’s so different from Nay but also similar. They are both adventurous. Wanting to try new things. But Lay can be more cautious. But then she has her impulsive moments, like her father.” She laughed. Allison smiled brightly. “What?”

 

“Nothing, I just. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you this happy. So how is Stiles with Naomi so far? Has he accidently tripped over her?” She snickered.

 

“No. For your information, he treats her nicely. But I think he’s afraid of scaring her. He thinks extra hard when it comes to what he says to her. even with me. He thinks his social awkwardness will make me run away, but its actually one of the reasons I like him. he different than the other guys. He’s honest and genuine. He speaks with purpose…..”

 

“Well then when he drops Leia off, let him hang out with you for a little bit.”

 

“You and mom are just alike. I know I haven’t dated in a while but….”

 

“O so now you’re dating. I thought you didn’t want to label it.” Her gorgeous sister teased. Lydia threw the towel at her. She caught it with ease.

 

“Tell me I’m not going to mess this up.”

 

“You Lydia Martin, who walked through the halls of highschool with her heels and head held high. You owned that place. The vice principal who walks through the halls and students know she is the epitome of authority. They fear you more than the principal.”

 

“Allison…..”

 

“Seriously. You got this. And the best part about it is that he likes you for you.”

 

“any more helpful advice?”

 

“Don’t mess this up.” She laughed.

 

“Did you want to sleep over? Nay loves it. And I’m pretty sure Lay will too.”

 

“Sounds inviting, but I got a date with Scott McCall.”

 

“O. Well have fun.”

 

“We will.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Deodorant. Underwear. Soap. Toothbrush. Toothpaste. Lotion. Your favorite Wonder Woman shirt and blue jeans. Socks. PJs. Your action figures. I think you are set kiddo.” He parked in Lydia’s driveway. Her first sleepover. He didn’t realize how hard this was going to be. She was truly growing up.

 

“Daddy what’s wrong?” Leia sensed his sadness.

 

“Nothing. I just. I just want you know that you will always have me. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” She hugged him. “I can’t wait to play with Naomi, do you think she will like playing with superheroes?”

 

“Only one way to find out.” Stiles opened the car door for her, walking her to Lydia’s doorstep.

 

Naomi and Buster ran to door as they saw Stiles’ jeep park in their driveway. Lydia took a deep breath, walking to the door. “They’re here. They’re here.” Naomi cheered at the sound of the doorbell.

 

“Hey.” Lydia opened the door, smiling at Leia in her new hat. She hugged the little girl letting her inside with Naomi. Without pause, her daughter pulled her into her room.

 

“Leave the door open Nay.” The mother commanded, smiling as she stood a few inches from Stiles. She had to find words to say. This uncanny attraction was so overwhelming.

 

“Hey.” Stiles smiled brightly at her. “If there is umm. Anything she needs. You have my number. I’m just gonna go.” She held his arm.

 

“You didn’t want to come in for a little bit?” He swallowed the lump in his throat. Did he hear her right? He nodded, afraid she would change her mind. “Did you want something to drink?”

 

“Yeah.” He took in her chandelier lights, thick carpet and marble floors. The family pictures and antique vases gave her home this classy, simplistic look. Like her.

 

“I have water. Apple juice. Grape juice. Milk.” She became embarrassed. Not one beer.

 

“I’ll take water.” He followed her to the kitchen as she opened the refrigerator. His eyes couldn’t help but memorize her every curve. Her pouty lips, thick eyelashes. her gorgeous legs that were hidden in her jeans. “Stiles…..” She blushed.

 

“Thanks.” He drank. “I hope the girls have fun tonight.”

 

“Me too. Let’s go check on them.” Lydia pulled him to Naomi’s room. She was a princess in deed with her pink walls and purple curtains. In one corner were her doll houses. The other corner held her books. The two girls were on her bed playing with Action figures and Barbies.

 

“What are you girls doing?” Lydia peeked inside as the two girls were having an in depth conversation with each other, holding their dolls tightly. They were so sucked into their own world they didn’t hear her question.

 

“By the looks of it, Wonder Woman, Catwoman, and Vixen are trying to save the Barbies from Darth Vader.” The two laughed at their imagination. Lydia pulled him back to the living room.

 

“your home is beautiful.” He pulled her closer to him. Stroking her cheeks. Licking his lips.

 

“thanks. So….what’s yours like?” She stumbled over her words, staring at his lips. The urge he felt to kiss her overpowered her words. He could not hear her as his thumb traced his bottom lip.

 

“You scare me Lydia…” Amber met green.

 

“I do?” Her hands found their place on his chest, forgetting her previous question.

 

“Yeah. It scares me how much I want you. This….” He played in her hair.

 

“Me too.” He tilted her chin with his finger, leaning in carefully. Waiting for her to stop him, but it never came. Her sweet lips welcomed his. Slowly. Patiently. Both didn’t want this to stop. But it had to.

 

Her eyes slowly opened. The kiss was like him. Simple. Sweet. Passionate. They both laughed at it’s innocence.

 

“Do you think the kids are hungry?” It felt so natural to touch him. to let him touch her.

 

“Let’s go see.” He stole a quick peck. And another. Both were so oblivious to the girls watching them in the living room. This time, they couldn’t stop their happy squeals.

 

“Does this mean you two are together now?” Naomi held Leia’s hand. Stiles and Lydia exchanged a serious look, taking them to the couch, sitting them on their laps.

The girls held their heads down. they saw something they weren’t supposed to see.

 

“You girls aren’t in trouble.” Stiles looked them in their eyes.

 

“Then why are your faces like that?” Leia asked.

 

“it’s just that. We want you two to know that, we want you to be a part of this as well. Even though I think you already do.” They nodded. “We also want you guys to know that we are taking things super slow. We aren’t getting married just yet. And we still getting to know each other.”

 

“Ok.” Leia and Naomi were handling it very well.

 

“now, who’s ready for tacos?” they raised their hands at Lydia’s request.

 

“Do you girls want to help?” They beat her to the kitchen before she could finish the question. “First, you have got to wash your hands.” Stiles helped them reach the sink, washing his hands as well.

 

Lydia set the pan on the oven, spraying canola oil in it. Stiles helped himself to searching for the lettuce and tomato inside the refrigerator.

 

“Ladies remember to cook anything, you have to use seasoning to give it flavor.” She loved the smell of chilli powder and oregano. She moved two chairs by the stove. “Now only do this when I’m around.” They nodded as she handed them a fork. On cue, the girls stood on their chair. “now stir the meat in the pan.” She turned the knob to low. “How’s my other assistant doing?”

 

“I’m making it.” He cut the tomato and lettuce. “do you want to add an onion?”

 

“yeah. I forgot about that.” She opened the fridge.

 

“My mom does the same thing all the time. Sometimes she gives me the most random calls, asking me to get something quick from the store when she cooks on Sundays. I’m bringing you and Naomi with us next time, if you don’t mind.”

 

“No we don’t.”

 

Stiles helped the girls fix their tacos while Lydia poured their drinks. He was wondering what their rituals were. Did they eat at the table or in the living room? Then his mind started to roam. How did she sleep? In the middle like him? left or right?

 

Or would Naomi laugh at his dry humor like Leia did? Would she find him too weird and not want to be around him. He was still so unsure of himself……..

 

“Mr. Stiles?” Naomi brought him back. “Can I have some more sour cream and hot sauce please?”

 

“Sure sweetie.” Naomi smiled brightly. “Kiddo is that enough?” Leia nodded.

 

“Girls. Go eat in the living room.” Lydia set their drinks on the wooden cocktail table. The girls quickly raced to the couch. Arguing over the remote. Leia won. Much to Naomi’s disapproval.

 

“Naomi. Leia is the guest. Be nice.” Lydia commanded.

 

“We can watch what you want to.” Leia tried to be nice, but Naomi continued to pout until Lydia gave her disapproving eyes.

 

“So what were you thinking about?” Lydia pulled him back, not liking his sad eyes. He was clearly debating if he should tell her. but her eyes were ready to listen.

 

“I was thinking about us together as a family?” She blushed. “I know it’s too soon but I. if you did choose to fall in love with me, would I live up to your standards as a husband or father. After Kaelynn hurt me so, I didn’t even think that I was ready to start another relationship. And then when I saw you for the first time. I always felt something towards you. and I know that’s crazy because I hadn’t even spoken to you yet, but I knew.” She kissed his cheek tenderly.

 

“How about this. We eat and we put the girls to bed. Then we talk.” He nodded.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“I’m sorry for getting mad at you earlier?” Naomi hoped she would still be her friend. The two girls crawled in her bed, getting under the covers.

 

“It’s ok.” Leia held her teddy bear tightly. “I forgive you.” She hugged her.

 

“You girls ready to go to bed?” Stiles gave them his goofy smile, sitting on the bed.

 

“No.”

 

“So you must want the tickle monster.” Their laughter grew louder as Lydia came in. She relaxed as she saw Stiles with them. She had to thank him for watching them while she cleaned up the bathroom.

 

“Now are you girls ready for bed?” Stiles stopped his “attack” as they caught their breath. They nodded as their yawns escaped.

 

“What did we forget Naomi?” Lydia asked as the little girl hopped out of bed.

 

“Our prayers.” Naomi got on her knees with her mother as Leia and Stiles followed. All four kneeled together, heads bowed. Eyes closed. Fingers folded.

 

“God thank you for mommy. And I am glad she is now happy. Thank you for giving us grandma and grandpa. Thank you for giving me and mommy my friend Leia. Thank you for giving me and mommy Mr. Stiles. I love you. Amen.” Lydia kissed her cheek as Stiles was overwhelmed by her warmth.

 

“that was beautiful Nay.” She held the covers open for them. “Now go to bed.” She kissed their foreheads as Stiles turned off the light.

 

“that didn’t make you feel uncomfortable did it?” Lydia asked. “I mean we are religious but it’s not like overboard. We don’t push it down anyone else’s throat. Also we don’t judge anyone.”

 

“Nothing you do makes me feel uncomfortable. There has to be a God for helping me and Leia through all this.” He sat beside her on the couch.

 

Both feeling the atmosphere in the air change. Both knowing that once they started this conversation, they couldn’t take back anything.

 

“I” They both said in sync. “You can go.” Stiles held her hand.

 

“About what you said earlier. It’s been replaying in my head. And I. when I first met you. I noticed your eyes. They are so innocently intense. Them and your personality.” He frowned, removing his hand from hers.

 

“No.” She held onto him. tracing patterns in his palm with her fingers. “It’s scary, but the good kind of scary. The good kind of trouble I want. You are so passionate in what you feel and you say it despite the consequences.”

 

“One would call that foolish.” He teased. “No gift. Only a curse. Because I give my all and I don’t get anything back in return. I get taken advantage of quickly. It’s a bad feeling knowing you’re not good enough.” He massaged her hand, seeing her tears fall.

 

“I felt like I wasn’t enough either in my marriage.” She wiped her eyes, trying to leave his side. He wouldn’t let her move as she covered her face, turning it away from him.

 

“Why are you trying to hide from me?” He moved her hands from her face. She held her eyes closed, feeling her tears fall against her cheeks.

 

“Because I don’t want you seeing me cry.” He lightly wiped her tears away as she still tried to struggle. But his arms held her closely.

 

It felt so good to be held in his arms like this. Him whispering sweet nothings in her ear as her body relaxed and her tears dried. He kissed her forehead as she summoned the courage to look at him.

 

“You shouldn’t care if other people see you cry.” He wiped them away with his thumb.

 

“why?” Her eyes searched him.

 

“Because you look beautiful when you cry.” He rubbed her back. Her forehead rested against his. Both taking in a deep breath. Their closeness. His hands on her waist. His breath on her lips. Hers on his.

 

“I know how that emptiness feels inside of you. when you think you aren’t good enough. how you are your own worst enemy. And you find yourself competing with yourself. Trying to gain approval, but in the end. You lose.”

 

“I’m not losing now though. Are you?

 

“No.” His lips met hers. Softly. Moving her on the couch, their lips never parted. Their hands in each other’s hair. They prayed their girls wouldn’t walk in to see this. Maybe they should. Because each kiss was lessening their self control.

 

“Damnit Lydia.” He caught his breath, running his thumb along her kiss-bruised lips. Her taste was sweet. Her flushed cheeks and messy hair made him want her more.

 

“Thank God you stopped us. We almost took it too far.” She took a deep breath, folding her lips at his blush. Their want for eachother was too powerful to ignore. He wanted to touch her. discover every inch of her body. So did she. They didn’t have to say it. Their eyes spoke volumes.

 

“I should go.” Breaking the silence. His intense gaze almost made her straddle him and shove her tongue down his mouth again. Her fingers found their way underneath his shirt as his did the same.

 

“Lydia.” He shoved his tongue in her mouth as she straddled his waist. Breaking away from her. He took it too far. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Stiles. Wait.” She grabbed his wrist.

 

“No. Lydia. I got go. I got to go. Please let me. Because if I don’t. I’m going to do something you’re going to regret tomorrow morning. Please let me.” He pleaded as she let go.

 

“Stiles.”

 

“I’ll pick Leia up around noon.” He rushed out the door.

 

“Damnit.” She whispered.


	4. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roses- The Chainsmokers ft. ROZES

Stiles dreamt of her. Them together. The minty taste of his toothpaste didn’t distract him. Neither did the morning traffic. He stared at his phone. No calls about last night from Lydia. And no calls about Leia. His little girl needed this, but he missed her.

 

And he definitely missed her being here with him. Like he missed Lydia. Even Naomi. She seemed to bring Leia’s personality out more. And in a way, she was beginning to see him as this father figure he wanted to be. And he liked the possibility of that. Them together. He felt that at the park.

 

He hoped Scott was up, because he needed his advice. His father and mother would only confuse him more. Knocking on the door, no one answered. Calling his phone, no answer. His hand on the doorknob, he turned it. Finding himself scared when it opened.

 

“Scott. Scott.” He rushed inside not knowing what to expect. Where was his bat? When he entered his room, his eyes widened. “O man.” He didn’t know he had company. More like Lydia’s best friend. Her naked best friend. His mouth remained opened as he tried to process them together.

 

“Stiles!” Scott covered Allison’s body as he turned around. At least he was doing better than him.

 

“I’m sorry. You didn’t answer your phone. The door was unlocked. You didn’t tell me you were with Allison either. Not that it’s my business but….”

 

“Stiles.” Scott and Allison cut him off. The couple snickered as Scott grabbed his pants from the floor putting them on as Allison did the same.

 

This was something he didn’t need to see. Not with him wanting Lydia so badly. He wished he could so easily let go with her.

 

“Keep your back turned.” Scott kissed her as she put her shirt on.

 

“You can turn around now.” The two thought they had locked the door.

 

“I can come back another time.” Stiles made his way for the door. Scott asked for Allison’s permission with his eyes. She nodded.

 

“no. Stay.” Scott’s request made him turn around. Looking at the chair in the corner, he moved it by the bed.

 

“Are you two sure?” He didn’t want to stop his life like this.

 

“Yes.” They said in sync.

 

“Well good to know your date went well.” He still felt awkward there. It was obvious they felt forced to do so.

 

“Well how was yours?” Scott asked.

 

“Great. Too great.” They heard the sadness in the last part, not understanding why.

 

“A little bit of clarification.” Allison retorted. Of course she wanted to know how Stiles felt about their night. He was the man Lydia was madly in love with, even if she didn’t know it. And judging by how Stiles was talking with his hands and his look of desperation, he did too.

 

“Fine. I’m pretty sure Lydia is going to tell you, if she already hasn’t texted you. I didn’t want to leave her. or the girls.” They were getting frustrated.

 

“we still don’t get it.” Their eyes held their confusion, resulting in the blush on his cheeks.

 

“things got pretty heavy between us.” He still tasted her. Felt her skin against his fingertips. “We didn’t sleep together but. I don’t know. It’s hard to explain.”

 

“Then try.” Scott stated.

 

“I don’t want to be too much for her too soon. And I literally ran away from her when I was. I like jetted out of there.”

 

“Poor baby….”Allison bit her lip as he began to leave the room. Now he sounded weak. He didn’t want to appear that way. “Wait. What’s the matter?” Scott for once didn’t know what to say.

 

“Allison. Don’t act like you don’t know why I’m leaving. You’re her best friend. You’re probably thinking I don’t know what she needs. I thought I did. I didn’t mean to…to…”

 

“Stiles. You do know what she needs. You are what she needs. Trust your gut. That’s what she’s been missing. That rush. That hunger. And you fulfill it.”

 

“Yeah. She needs it from the socially awkward man who ran away when things got too much for him too. “ His sarcasm was his natural talent.

 

“Who can blame you for that Stiles? It was your first relationship since Kaleynn.” Scott held Allison’s hand.

 

“I know but I ruined it.”

 

“did she say that?” Allison knew she didn’t.

 

“I really didn’t give her a chance too. And I got to go and pick up Leia. And I just want to hide a little bit longer. But I can’t.” He walked to the door. “Don’t have too much fun you crazy kids.” His sly smile made them blush.

 

“We will.” They laughed.

 

TWTWTWTW

 

Stiles thought he did something wrong last night. And she wanted to call him and tell him it was another perfect night. But she needed to give him space. In her past relationships, she made the mistake of trying so hard. And with his personality, he stacked thoughts upon thoughts. It was just a bad idea.

 

“Mommy, you don’t like your waffles?” Naomi noticed the sadness in her eyes. Were her and Stiles not friends anymore? And she didn’t want to make her cry, so she didn’t ask.

 

“Of course.” She put a piece in her mouth. Her eyes fell on Leia who was eating her waffles and drinking her milk. The little girl gave her a big smile to cheer her up. These two girls were so special.

 

“Blueberry waffles are my favorite. Daddy fixes them for me in the morning. Right before he drives me to school. He can fix them for me and Nay when she sleeps over. Even you. Can she?”

 

She tried to stop her hypocritical thoughts from rushing. If Stiles could trust her, so could she. At his core, he was a good man. He could never hurt anyone. Especially a child. Especially Naomi.

 

“Sure baby.” She poured some more syrup on her waffles.

 

“Yay.” The girls cheered as Buster sat by the table. He never missed a thing. He was looking wide-eyed at the waffles. Naomi looked down at him frowning.

 

“You can feed him a little bit. Only a little bit.” She smiled, cutting off a small portion as she put it in his bowl.

 

“So, what school do you go to sweetie?” She poured the girls some more milk. Looking at her phone, he still didn’t call. At least she knew he would come eventually.

 

“Beacon Hills Elementary.” The two looked at her in shock. “Did I say something wrong?” Apparently not with Naomi’s bright smile.

 

“No sweetie.” Lydia placed her plate in the dishwasher.

“I go there too. But I’ve never seen you. Why is that Mommy?” It was odd how the girls had never run into each other before.

 

“Sometimes teachers have different schedules for lunch and recess. Who was your teacher?”

 

“Ms. Hill.” Leia said sweetly.

 

“Mine was Ms. Bryson.”

 

“Well your teachers weren’t on the same hall so that would explain it. Did you guys have fun at your first sleepover?” They nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Can I call Daddy?”

 

“Sure.” Lydia handed her the phone. “while you talk to your dad, I’m going to help Nay take a shower. Then you’re next.” Her bright smile made her feel so warm. So welcomed. Naomi was so lucky to have her.

 

“Ok mom.” She didn’t mean for that to come out. Lydia stood there with her mouth open. Her response was unexpected. And she didn’t know how to handle that. “It just slipped out.” The little girl tried to take it back. “I know you aren’t my mom. And I. you’re just so nice to me. And me and my dad….” She wiped her eyes as Lydia walked to her, hugging her.

 

“Don’t cry Leia.” Naomi wrapped her arms around her too.

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Lydia comforted her.

 

“Then why do you look like that?”

 

“Because I can’t believe you see me like that sweetie. I’m honored.”

 

“Of course she sees you like that. You are a great mommy. Does it mean I can call Stiles Daddy? Since he makes me laugh? And since you two have been friends, he buys me things. Like my new denim jacket and hat.” They noticed her face redden.

 

“I. I. Call your dad sweetie.” Lydia pulled Naomi in the bathroom. How the heck did that evolve into that? Of course Nay saw Stiles as her father. The two girls could feel their connection. And they wanted a family.

 

“Mommy?” Naomi folded her lips as Lydia checked the temperature of the water.

“Can I call Stiles Daddy?”

 

“Sweetie. Take your shower, then we will talk.” Naomi knew what that meant. They weren’t ever going to talk about it.

 

Leia bit her lip, waiting for her father to answer. She was so nervous. What if he got mad at her too. She hated to make him angry.

 

“Daddy can come and pick me up?” He heard the urgency in her voice. Did her and Naomi get into another argument?

 

“What’s wrong kiddo?” He stopped at the light.

 

“I think I said something to make Ms. Lydia upset. I know I did.” She bit her lip as he was taken aback.

 

“What. What did you say? Were you disrespectful? If so, go apologize now.” His tone was soft yet firm.

 

“No daddy. Promise. It’s not what I said, it’s what I called her.” This wasn’t like her to call anyone any kind of name. He was waiting patiently for her to speak, but she didn’t.

 

“what was is?” Leia bit her lip at his stern voice.

 

“…….Mom..” Stiles grew silent on the phone. Why couldn’t she have called her a “meanie”? These kids had no idea what taking it slow meant. But they did this by involving them. Shaking his head, he wasn’t prepared for her next statement.

 

“then Naomi wanted to know if she could call you dad?”

 

“O dear.” He almost dropped his phone.

 

“What did we do daddy?” Lately she had been saying the wrong thing. She didn’t mean to.

 

“I’m on my way. I’ll be there in about twenty. You didn’t do anything wrong. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” She wiped her eyes.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

 

“Are you still mad at me?” Leia looked up at Lydia. She was helping her dry her hair with a towel. She was trying so hard to make things better.

 

“No baby. I was never angry.” She kissed her cheek. “I know adults seem like they know what they are doing. but sometimes we don’t. we have to figure it out as we go sometimes” Naomi hid around the corner, eavesdropping. She wondered if her mother was mad at her too.

 

“So does that mean you and dad are figuring things out too?”

 

“Yes. You’re so clever like your father.”

 

“That’s what my granny says. But I wish I was smart like Naomi and a good drawer. When were playing, I told her how much I love animals. She helped my draw a lion.”

 

“Really? Well your dad is going to love your drawing.”

 

“I hope so. Do you want to see it?” Her eyes glowed. As if she could say no.

 

“sure.” Leia led her to the room, opening her tote bag. Pulling it out with pride.

 

“This is amazing.” The two sat on the bed as Lydia rested her arm around her. Naomi bit her lip as Lydia signaled for her to come in. “Did you two do this together?” She nodded.

 

“I did the yellow and brown mane and face. Leia did the body.” The three smiled at the smiling lion. The girls even took the time to draw the beautiful landscaped. The vibrant green grass and the blue sky made them smile.

 

“Well you two make a good team.”

 

“Yeah. Leia said she’d teach me how to do a cartwheel and how to catch a butterfly.” Lydia wiped a tear.

 

“What’s wrong?” The two girls saddened.

 

“Nothing. “ She rubbed their backs. “Sometimes mommies cry when they are happy. I’m so happy you girls are friends.”

 

“But if you and Mr. Stiles get married, we can be sisters.” Naomi cheered. “But if you two don’t, that will be fine.” She sensed her mother’s fear.

 

_Ding dong_

 

“you girls can play in here for a bit. Me and your daddy are going to talk. No eavesdropping. Naomi.” She gave her stern eyes. She nodded knowing her consequences if she disobeyed.

 

Stiles stood with his hands in his pockets. How was he going to tell Leia not to call her “mom”? It seemed harsh and inconsiderate to her. but Lydia had to feel comfortable with it too. He held his breath as she opened the door. She looked gorgeous with her pink lip gloss and denim dress.

 

“Umm.” His eyes stared at her intensely. “The girls wanted to wear their denim hats. I wanted to match with them.” She shrugged. Still feeling the tension from last night and this morning.

 

“i. If you want me to take Leia I will.” She placed a finger on his lip, bringing him inside. “I just wanted to say that…..”

 

“Can I speak first?” He nodded.

 

“yesterday you said that if we had crossed that line, that I would regret it the next morning. And I know I wouldn’t. and I know this is happening so unrealistically fast. Too fast for me to trust it. But my gut tells me I wouldn’t.”

 

“I wouldn’t either.” The two sat down on the couch, making sure their voices were low.

 

“So why did you leave?”

 

“Lydia, because. You’re right. I’m too intense. And I don’t want to scare you away. But I can’t help what I feel for you. and I keep going back and forth. With my mind and actions. And I.”

 

“But I told you I love that about you.”

 

“Now you do, but what about six months later. It’s obvious, I will always want you. Always.”

 

“I want you too. Like you make it so hard for me not to fall in love with you. I can’t help it. And the kids know it too. When Leia called me “mom.” I liked it. And Naomi wants you in her life too. I like the idea of us being a family. But I don’t know how to…it’s complicated for me to explain.” She rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“that it is. But do you really want Nay to call me dad?”

 

“I mean. We aren’t married. It’s all about what you want. Do you mind?”

 

“No.”

 

“But…” Lydia added.

 

“It’s too soon for that. And despite you leaving last night. You have a good point. If our feelings aren’t going to change. Then we can wait to be together. In my past relationships, I’ve learned how sex can complicate things. Not saying that you’re complicated. As a matter of fact you are the least complicated man I’ve dated. But….” Lydia held his hand with a gentle smile on her face.

 

“But. Let’s focus on learning more about each other. I want to know what’s your favorite color? Or how do you dance when you think no one’s looking. Even how you chose to name Naomi.” He moved her legs over his lap, trailing his fingers along her knees. The two were on the same page.

 

“Green. And I’m not really a dancer. Even though I will with Allison when we go to bars on occasion. And even though it’s biblical, I was an avid fan of modeling. I fell in love with Kate Moss and Naomi Campbell. Henceforth, Naomi Kate Martin. I changed her last name back to mine of course. Yours?”

 

“Blue. And I dance. It’s indescribable for sure. I just hope Leia doesn’t inherit my hip dance moves.” His laugh echoed. “And Leia is obvious. And her middle name is Claudia.”

 

“I want to learn about you two. Like how often you walk outside barefoot. Or if you like your coffee black or with crème. I just want to learn everything possible about you.

“You will. We will.” He ran his fingers through her hair. Gently across her cheeks. Her lips. Her pouty lips waiting for his.

 

“But it’s not too soon for this.” He pulled her lips to his. Showing how much he missed her. he kissed her forehead. Cheeks. Nose. Laying her down on the couch. Staring in her eyes. He gently cupped her face.

 

“It’s never too soon for that.” She caught her breath. Rubbing his wrists with her thumbs.

 

“we should talk to the girls again.”

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Leia smiled as her father held Lydia’s hand, leading them outside. The temperature was warm but not too overwhelming. The little breeze made them comfortable as the little girls stood on the doorstep. Naomi was teaching her a clapping game while they waited on their parents.

 

“Come on Buster.” Stiles held the leash as Lydia locked the door behind them.

 

“So where are we walking too?” Naomi asked him, shyly holding his hand.

 

“Just wherever are feet carry us.” He smiled back at her.

 

“I wish my feet could carry me to the moon.” Lydia laughed at her daughter’s words as Leia squeezed her hand gently. “like an astronaut.”

 

“Cool.” Stiles said. “When I was little, I would make forts in my room with boxes and pretend they were rockets. Taking me everywhere. Now Leia does it.” She nodded triumphantly.

 

“Can you guys show me how?” Naomi looked at them. “Mommy can they?”

 

“Sure.” They all walked down the quiet sidewalk, with Buster leading the way.

 

“He likes outside like you Leia.” Lydia tried to break through her deep thought. She was really scared of losing her.

 

“Are you sure you aren’t mad at me?”

 

“Baby.” Lydia stopped as Stiles and Naomi joined her side. ”I’m not. Why do you think I am?” She shrugged as Stiles told her it was ok to express her thoughts with his eyes.

 

“because people change their minds. And tomorrow, you can go and I could never play with Naomi again. It would be just like losing my own mom.”

 

“Lay, Lydia isn’t like your mother. ” He hated how this only strengthened her doubts. “She is patient and she loves with all her heart. Plus, she’s strong willed and determined. She has goals. She’s accomplished.”

 

“I know. I’m just scared and I can’t help it.” She wiped her eyes as Naomi hugged her.

 

“She feels the same way I feel about you.” Stiles nodded as Lydia folded her lips. They were not expecting to have this conversation on a sidewalk in front of someone else’s driveway.

 

“Sweetie. How much do you know?” The two parents looked at each other as Naomi shrugged.

 

“I heard your conversation with grandma while you guys were in the kitchen. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop that time honest. But even if that is my father. He’s not my real father because he didn’t want me. Us. “

 

“You’re right.” Lydia kissed their foreheads. There was still so much to be said but for now this will be enough.

 

“We know you guys can’t help but to get caught up in this. And we are glad that you want us to be together. But when we said to take things slow. We mean really slow.”

 

“So we can’t call you “mom” or “dad?” “Leia asked. The adults nodded.

 

“For now though.” Lydia saw their saddened faces. “it doesn’t mean that we don’t love you guys any less. We are still here for you when you need us. Okay?”

 

“Ok.” They both hugged them.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

The girls didn’t mind hopping in the back of Stiles’ jeep while Lydia sat in the front. Holding the wheel with one hand, he held hers with the other. Giving him a gentle smile as she returned it. “Ready girls?” He looked at them in the rearview window. They wore their denim hats with pride. Luckily, he had the jeans to match. They enjoyed riding with the windows down as the wind moved through their hair.

 

“What the…..” Stiles caught himself, staring at the bike parked in his driveway.

 

“Who is it babe?” Lydia figured it wasn’t his parents.

 

“it’s Uncle Scott.” Leia answered while Stiles turned off the ignition.

 

“Let me give you guys a fair warning. When we walk in here Scott might be…..”

 

“Making himself at home.” Lydia finished. “Allison does the same. That’s why they match.” The two snickered.

 

“Aunt Allison?” Naomi asked as Lydia didn’t mean to put her business out like that.

 

“Yeah babe.” They got out the car as Leia and Naomi ran to Stiles’ porch.

 

His home did look like him. Peaceful. His yard was trimmed nicely as his beautiful sunflowers stood. Naomi couldn’t stop herself from touching them. Stiles pulled Lydia with him, stealing another kiss as the children had their backs turned. Walking to the door, he knew he didn’t need a key.

 

“Allison?” Lydia was the first to speak when Stiles opened his door. Scott was helping himself to a sandwich while she was sitting on his couch searching through stations.

 

Needless to say, Stiles was surprised by her presence. “So have you also helped yourself to my food like your greedy boyfriend.

 

“O no, I have manners.” She stood up hugging her sister, kissing her cheek. Lydia blushed at her sneaky eyes. “Princess Naomi.” The red head hugged her, kissing her cheek.

 

“Aunt Allison. You look so pretty.” Naomi held Leia’s hand. She was so shy. “This is Leia.”

 

“Hello Princess Leia.” The two women laughed. Of course Stiles would name her after the Star Wars character.

 

“Hi.” The little girl admired the gorgeous brunette. Her eyes were beautifully dark. Of course, she would be friends with Lydia. They shared the same sweet nature.

 

Stiles watched the women sit beside them on the couch. His eyes on Scott accusingly.

 

“What?” Scott talked with his mouth open. Apparently, his sandwich was more important that his decorum.

 

“Just tell me you guys didn’t do anything in my bedroom.”

 

“Not yet.” Stiles’ mouth dropped. “Dude I’m kidding. Take a joke. I hope you didn’t mind me bringing Allison. We just got here.” His eyes fell on her.

 

“Seems like you like her. I haven’t seen you up under a girl like that in a while.” He smiled.

 

“Yeah. I do. Turns out Lydia didn’t run away.”

 

“No she didn’t.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

“Your boyfriend has great taste Lydia.” Allison and Lydia watched Leia take Naomi to her room. Wood floors. Leather furniture. Different photography hung high. This place was like him. Simple, yet it kept her attention.

 

“Leia. Don’t be too rough with Naomi.” Stiles yelled.

 

“She’ll be fine Stiles.” Lydia gave him a smile across the room. Stiles nodded as he and Scott went to Leia’s room.

 

“So have you two proclaimed your undying love?” Allison teased.

 

“Als.” She blushed. “How was your date?”

 

“So we are doing the thing?” She sipped her orange soda.

 

“the thing?”

 

“you know, you dodge your feelings and I talk about me. And you pretend to actually listen to what I’m saying when we both know you are thinking about your own feelings.”

 

“Don’t do that Allison. You know I listen to you. Always.”

 

“I know but, you can’t deny what you are feeling either.” Her sister didn’t budge as she huffed. “alright. First Scott showed up. Nervous as hell. So was i. He wanted to take me this nice restaurant, but I stopped him. I wanted to see how he was in his comfort zone. So we went to the bar. Played some pool. Danced. Kissed while dancing. And we ended back up at his place.” Lydia admired her sister’s goofy grin.

 

“Allison I didn’t even know I knew how to be vulnerable with another man again until Stiles. Is it wrong that I want to give in?”

 

“No. Love is supposed to feel like that. It’s something I can see myself having with Scott.” The two smiled. “Which Is why I was thinking. Me and Scott were discussing on our way here that we can keep Leia and Naomi for you two today. We will take them to the movies. The waterpark. Anywhere to give you two some time.”

 

“Thanks but I think I need to be around Nay. She knows about Jeff thanks to me. She seems fine now, but I don’t know what tonight may bring.” Allison held her hand.

 

“To be honest, I’m glad she found out at this young age. Young kids are resilient.”

 

“I just don’t know what I’m going to do if she asks where he is. I don’t want her to but it’s her right. And I have to respect that. I can only imagine how Stiles feels about Kaelynn.”

 

“That will come out in time. Just don’t force it. And she doesn’t need to know all the gory details.” She stood up as they heard the laughter. Lydia grabbed her hand as the two followed the noise. To their surprise, they found themselves in Leia’s room.

 

Lydia smiled at the sky painted on her walls. The clouds were so realistically drawn, she wanted to touch them. The superhero and Star Wars posters hung high on her walls. Now that she thought about it, she wouldn’t mind going to Comic Con with them.

 

“Lydia. Allison.” Leia caught their attention. “Help us. Help us.” Leia and Naomi laughed as the men tickled them helpless. Scott was going to be such a great father.

 

“No fair.” Scott said as Allison helped Leia tickle Scott.

 

Lydia helped Naomi with Stiles. Both men were rendered helpless under their attack. They laughed so hard their cheeks began to hurt.

 

“Do you give up?” Lydia admired his eyes on her. It was cute how he was letting them tickle him.

 

“Yes. Yes.” He gently grabbed Lydia’s wrist. Fighting the urge to kiss her.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Lydia patted the girls’ head as Scott and Allison left. “You’ll see them later.” They smiled sadly. Leia grabbed Naomi’s hand, taking them to her room. Lydia and Stiles followed them. Laughing at their arms stretched widely as they made airplane noises. Their innocence was a gift.

 

“I bet you in ten minutes they will be sleeping on the floor.” Stiles whispered in her ear, pulling her out Leia’s room.

 

“So how do you like my place? Nothing like yours but it will do.” She followed him in the kitchen.

 

“I like it.” She said.

 

“I’m glad.” He came behind her. slowly wrapping his arms around her. Instinctively, he moved her hair to one side. Smelling the crook of her neck. she shivered as her body relaxed in his.

 

“I’ve been waiting to hold you this close to me. I can’t stop myself from touching you.”

 

“Me neither.” She turned around in his arms. Her arms rested around his neck as his hands pulled her closer to him. Somehow, the two began a silent slow dance to their own rhythm.

 

“I apologize if I step on your feet.” He rested his head against hers.

 

“you’re doing fine.” She folded her lips as she let him lead. Her hands gently ran down his chest as she looked in his eyes.

 

“Naomi is ok, you know. I heard you talking to Allison. She’s like you Lyds. Strong. Just like Leia. They might not understand it fully. But they got us. Together. If that’s what you want.”

 

“It’s what I want. This is what I want.” She kissed him sweetly. He laughed at himself.

 

“It’s just that I didn’t think another woman could want me like this. Someone would actually reciprocate my feelings. I wasn’t good with relationships even before my ex. If you thought I was awkward now, you should have seen me back in high school.” She snickered.

 

“I definitely wasn’t the hot girl who caught every boy’s attention. I wish I was. Trust me.” The two held eachother closer.

 

“How did you know I was?”

 

“Just a wild guess. I can see the way you dress. The way you wear your make-up. Not like it’s a bad thing because it’s not. But I bet you’ve never once walked outside barefoot have you?“

 

“No.” She held her head down as he lifted it back up with his finger. “I made the mistake of getting caught up in how people saw me. Especially boys.”

 

“I made the mistake of using Star Wars jokes to pick up girls.” She rested her head on his shoulder, trying to stop her laughs.

 

“I hear you, ya know.” He pecked her lips.

 

“Tell me one.”

 

“What?” Did he hear her right?

 

“Tell me a joke.” His facial expression was something she should have taken a picture of.

 

“If you swear we don’t break up.” He held up his pinky as she locked theirs together. She hoped they had more playful moments like these.

 

“You’re stalling Stilinski.” She batted her eyelashes.

 

“Alright. I’ve warned you. Why did Anakin Skywalker cross the road?

 

“Don’t know.”

 

“To get to the dark side.” She laughed in his arms as he rubbed her back. ”Told you they were bad.” He pulled her to Leia’s room as they admired their daughters sleep on her bed.

 

“Jeff and Kaylenn really missed out.”

 

“Yeah they did.” Lydia said. “But we won’t.”

 

“no we won’t. We’re in this together.”

 

Those words made their day. Their night. And their future.


End file.
